Green to Gold
by k-f-darlings
Summary: Kili falls ill, and the Company is left with no choice but to take refuge in a small town. [Explicit Durincest]


(AN:) This was basically a character personality and speech practice. This had a bit more angst than I was planning, but it's still mostly hurt and comfort, fluff, and sex. To be honest, I wasn't really planning for sex, but I figure you guys wouldn't mind. Song used: _The Houses of Healing_ by our Howard Shore. Enjoy!

**x~X~x**

"Shh, shh..." Fíli murmured as he slowly rubbed his brother's back in slow, soothing circles. "I've got you, Kíli, breathe now..."

Kíli's body quaked with violent coughs, sunken to his knees and felt tears sting in his eyes. He struggled to catch his breath, his inhales coming in raspy and short. He gasped, fingers curling into Fíli's tunic. "I-I'm o-okay..."

The fit returned, and Kíli's throat felt aflame as he coughed and coughed. He clamped a hand over his mouth as he sobbed, a heart-wrenching mixture of coughs and cries. Tears fell from his eyes, wetting his cheeks with his pain and torment. His chest felt tight and constricted, and it was all he could do to fight for breath. Fíli held him close against his chest, whispering to him as he massaged his back.

Kíli moaned in agony as he let his head hang limp against the crook of Fíli's neck. He breathed in heavily, his entire body aching. He weakly wrapped his arms around Fíli, shuddering.

"They're getting worse," Thorin said quietly from a small distance across the fire, flickering flames reflecting in his dark eyes as he gazed to his two nephews. "We must find suitable stay if we hope for him to recover."

"What do you suggest?" Fíli asked softly, one arm around his brother as his other hand stroked his hair slowly. "We are days from any town."

Thorin was silent, and he glanced down to the leather strop in his hand and his blade in his other. He said nothing as he continued to work at the forged metal, and Fíli's heart sunk.

Two weeks ago after a particularly dreadful rainfall, nearly half of the group including Fíli had caught a miserable cold. In three days, all but Kíli and Ori were entirely cured, and Ori was well two days later. But Kíli, the youngest of the group, had not recovered. His cold developed into a high fever, and from that, a terrible chill that refused to leave his frail body in peace. Even now, Fíli could feel him shivering, and his waist felt undoubtedly thinner as he pulled him closer. He shed his heavy overcoat and draped it carefully over his brother's form.

"When has he last eaten?" Thorin spoke, glancing with something of uncertainty in his eyes.

"He ate at lunch," Fíli answered truthfully, "But he had nothing for breakfast."

"If he ceases eating, we must go in search for help."

"Yes, uncle."

Fíli would not let that happen. He was going to keep his Kíli safe, he swore it. He held him closer protectively, closing his eyes. He would not allow any further harm come to his baby brother.

"Fíli...?" Kíli murmured softly, and Fíli could feel the heat from his bare skin of his neck and forehead as he curled closer. "Fi..."

"I'm here, love." He whispered and kissed his temple. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," He mumbled, his words heavy with his exhaustion. "I... you..."

"Go to sleep, Kíli." Fíli told him softly, running his fingers up and down his back slowly, comfortingly. "I'll be here when you wake up again."

Kíli said nothing more, but Fíli could feel as his body slowly went still, his breaths became even yet shallow. He kissed his his hair, once, twice, over and over again slowly. His locks felt of silk against his cheek. Fíli stared into the fire, watching thin wisps of flame dance and blend against the dark of sky. The dry leaves and sticks crackled as they were devoured, dark bark burning to a crisp of gray and black.

"Do you remember the day we left the Blue Mountains?" Fíli whispered to Thorin. "It feels... so long ago."

"It does," Thorin cast a glance around the forms of his sleeping friends and comrades, a deep and longing emotion betraying his commonly stoic being.

"I remember the two of you were so excited about traveling on your own after so long," Thorin went on softly, as if recalling details of a childhood story. "I felt dreadful for leaving you on your own, but..."

"I know Kíli missed you in your absence."

Kíli's head fell to one side in his slumber, and Fíli ever so delicately held him as a babe, tucking his head beneath his arm. "In fact... I believe in his heart, Kíli still yearns for home."

"You see it as well?" Thorin spoke softly.

"Yes, I do. It... breaks me in two."

"We are almost home yet. Does he have his gift from his mother?"

"He would die before ridding himself of it."

"And what of you?" Thorin leaned forward, his forearms resting against his knees as he watched the flame. "Did you not accept the present your mother gave to you?"

"I could not." The words tasted bitter as Fíli spoke them. "But I... do not regret it."

"Why?" Thorin asked of him, his eyes gazing to him.

"I do not make promises I know I cannot keep, uncle." Fíli said quietly, cradling his brother's head close to his chest. He did not take back the last words he had spoken to his mother, nor did he wish to. He had spoken from his heart, the very truth that lay there.

"Rest, my lad." Thorin said quietly as he rose to his feet. "I shall keep watch this night. Sleep now, and when you are rested, we will speak to our healer of tonics to give to Kíli."

Fíli nodded slowly, feeling the weight of his exhaustion upon his shoulders. He leaned back gratefully against the fallen tree he sat against and took Kíli's bigger, yet cold hand in his. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over his palm, a gentle gesture to lull him to sleep.

/ / /

When Fíli awoke, the first sensation he felt was the scent of a hot breakfast. He yawned softly, his hands gripping a familiar texture – it was his over coat. Kíli had removed it. His eyes opened and he sat up slowly. He felt rested and awake, and he scanned the camp for his little brother.

Kíli was sitting cross-legged beside a larger, brighter fire that now burned and licked at logs, fresh and new from a quick scour. Bofur poured what looked to be an pasty oat meal into a bowl and offered it to the younger, but Kíli did not move. His glassy eyes slid closed as Fíli sat beside him and embraced him.

"Are you hungry?" He murmured, nuzzling his hair. Kíli said nothing, but reached up to hold onto his tunic with a weak grasp. "Come, sweet one. You'll feel better with a full tummy."

He pulled away slowly, and Kíli looked down as he reached for his bowl and spoon. He took a small leather pouch from his pocket, a special pouch to be used on special occasions. He tugged the drawstring open and poured a good amount of amber sugar into the bowl. Kíli scooted a little closer, his pink tongue protruding to wet his bottom lip.

Fíli stretched his legs around where Kíli remained comfortably, and stirred his bowl with his spoon. He took a small spoonful of the sweet-smelling meal, and with a light blow to cool it, playfully touched it to Kíli's lips. Kíli opened his mouth and chewed it slowly as Fíli took another spoonful.

Fíli felt a warm, large hand at his shoulder and he glimpsed upwards to see Thorin smiling warmly at him. He nodded in understanding and returned the gesture, before turning his attention back to his brother.

Kíli's cheeks were pale, his eyes a dull and deep brown; their usual sparkle and shine were nowhere to be seen. Fíli took another spoonful of his breakfast, offering it to Kíli, but he winced slightly in declination.

"One more," Fíli coaxed gently, "Just one more."

Kíli opened his mouth as if to respond, but he quickly turned his head away as he began to cough. He covered his mouth with his hands as he curled up, his chest shuddering and heaving. Fíli pushed the bowl to the side and gathered his Kíli into his arms.

The fit did not last long. The coughs grew hoarse and raspy as he calmed, yet his hand trembled as he withdrew it. His eyes widened slightly, and Fíli followed his gaze.

"Oh, Kíli..." He breathed, taking his hand in his own. Warm blood was splattered across his palm and fingertips, and Fíli called for a cloth. Ori hurried to fetch him one, and the moment he took a hold of it, he set to carefully cleansing the dark liquid from his hand.

"Fi," Kíli whispered in a voice unlike his own. "Am I...?"

"No." Fíli's blue eyes lingered upon Kíli's deep ones. "Don't think about that."

Kíli nodded, but tears glistened in his eyes as he watched his brother set the cloth to the side. Thorin knelt beside the two brothers and set a small cup of herbal medicine beside Fíli.

"From Oin," he said quietly. "Marigold and honey. It will soothe his throat."

"Thank you, uncle." Came Fíli's answer, and Kíli took the cup into his hands. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the warmth in his hands and the scent that rose in the air. He took small sips as Fíli rubbed his shoulder slowly.

Fíli leaned to plant a chaste kiss to his neck, closing his eyes against the pulse point. Kíli slowly ran his hand through his brother's hair, slender fingers weaving through strands of blond hair, a sincere and silent 'thank-you'.

Thorin ordered for the fire to be put out, and Bofur and Bifur complied. Fíli felt Kíli stiffen as the Company rose to their feet, packing their belongings.

"Do you need another minute?" Fíli asked him, pulling away just far enough to speak in a whisper.

"I... I feel... faint." Kíli confessed breathlessly, his hands shivering.

"I will carry you," Fíli promised him, stroking loose strands of hair from his forehead. Kíli bowed his head. "I-I refuse to be a burden."

"You are never a burden," Fíli said softly, "I want nothing more to see you better. I beg of you, brother, allow me to help you."

Through tears, Kíli nodded weakly and offered himself to Fíli as he took him into his arms. He stood up, allowing Kíli to gingerly shift to his back. His hands curled into his blond locks, his body quivering with chills.

He tucked his legs around his waist, the small glimpses of the other members of their group not going unnoticed; they were not of distaste or oddity, but of sympathy. Each and every one of them understood the duty of an older sibling, but what they may not understand was the strong bond between the Ones. It was more than a mere relationship, it was the way Aule had created them; born with the stars aligned and He had selected them.

"Tell me of your dream last night," Fíli asked of Kíli as they set their eastward course. Kíli dreamt often, and Fíli found it was his passion to be told of each and every one of them.

"I dreamt of... our swing at home." Kíli whispered. "Do you remember it?"

"Of course I do," Fíli murmured. "Our first kiss..."

Kíli leaned forward, his forehead resting against Fíli's shoulder. "I miss it, Fi... I-I want to go home..."

Fíli longed for Kíli's raised spirit and voice; he felt his heart ache. "Why would you dream of such a thing?"

"It... made sense to me." Kíli said softly. "But... maybe I'm just stupid."

_Young and stupid,_ Fíli remembered. _I'm allowed to be stupid,_ he would say, _I'm young enough. _That was Kíli's excuse to everything – his first tattoo, his first drinking match, his first time... but they had both been young, too young perhaps... but certainly not stupid. That was the last time he ever said that.

"Don't say such a thing, sweetheart. You are young and brilliant."

"I miss mama," He choked out in a voice so quiet it was nearly inaudible. "I-I miss mummy."

"I know you do," Fíli turned his head to kiss his temple. "I miss her too."

Kíli coughed; a dry sound – the tonic was working. Fíli gave a sigh of relief.

Kíli fell into a restless and troubled sleep as the day crawled on. When the sun rose high in the sky at noon, Kíli refused to touch his lunch. He pushed his plate to Fíli and did not look him in the eye. Thorin had seen, but said nothing of it. Fíli knew what he must be thinking.

Oin had done what he could with the supplies he had. Kíli confessed his throat no longer burned, but his chest was plagued with agony with every breath he took. His breaths were shallow and his cheeks were white.

Kíli held a hand against the center of his chest, his body shuddering. Fíli crouched beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Ready...?"

Kíli shook his head slightly, his eyes wide with distraught. He opened his mouth as to try and speak, but nothing left but a small choking sound. He slumped forward, gripping at his chest.

"K-Kíli?" Fíli panicked, his brother convulsing with silent coughs as he struggled to intake any breath of air he could_. _Fíli gasped, looking up. "H-he cannot breathe...!"

His lips were flushing a pale purple hue, his fingers trembling in the dirt. Each small breath of air he fought for withdrew a whimper of pain. Oin appeared in an instant, quickly moving Kíli to his back. He cried out, a hoarse rumble from his shredded throat.

Oin pressed hard against his chest, over and over again, careful not to further damage his cage but forceful enough to force the air back into his lungs. Kíli coughed and choked, his head thrashing to one side. Tears trickled down his cheeks, leaving thin streaks of wetness in their wake. Thorin was beside his youngest nephew's side a moment later, his hand checking for a spike of fever.

Kíli gasped a large intake of air, his back arching slightly off the ground. Oin slowly pulled away, and Thorin whispered a soft prayer as Kíli's breathing came in steadily. Kíli's eyes slid closed, his body going limp with exhaustion. Fíli rushed to his side, sliding to his knees as he kissed his forehead and cheeks, hands wandering to his chest to feel the slow rise and fall. He pulled Kíli into his arms, sobbing with relief and anguish.

"My king, we cannot stay here for long," Oin told Thorin with heavy words. "He needs proper rest. There is a town half a day's walk from here. If we hope for him to survive, we must seek refuge."

"So be it," Thorin knelt beside his sister-sons, and reached to take Kíli into his arms, but Fíli clutched at him closer. Thorin spoke softly, "You are weary, exhausted. You will do Kíli no good if you fall ill as well. He will be alright; let me take him, nephew."

Defeated, Fíli could only watch as his uncle lifted Kíli as a babe, one of his cold hands motionless at his side as his head leant against Thorin's chest. Fíli's legs never felt more stiff as he rose to his feet.

The town of Lithica was a small and quiet one, much like its people. The inn was quaint and smelled of sweet smoke, and it made Fíli's shoulders slump in ease. He knew Kíli would be safe here. Passbyers of Men and Dwarves alike gazed to the Company with saddened eyes.

The room Kíli and Fíli were given was warm and comfortable with a low curtain and a soft carpet at their feet as Fíli padded to gently lay Kíli at the bed. He eased his leather boots off and placed them to the side, stripping from him every weapon and setting them beneath the bed. He draped the thickest blanket over his body, and only then did he close his eyes and rest his head against the wall behind the bed.

Fíli awoke to Kíli's hand curling around two of his fingers. Not quite awake, he moved his other hand to cover his baby brother's, his thumb running over the chapped skin of his pale knuckles.

"Fi," Kíli whispered. "Where are we...?"

"A town I have not heard of until this evening," Fíli murmured, his eyes opening slowly. Kíli moved slowly, wincing as he shifted to lay his head onto Fíli's lap. Fíli cradled his head, massaging circles into his temples.

"We never should have stopped here." Kíli rasped, "I-I put the quest in danger, Fíli, you should not have-"

"_You_ were in danger," Fíli corrected him gently. "That matters more than this, or any quest."

"Those words did not come from uncle, did they?" Kíli asked with tears in his eyes. Fíli did not respond; he knew.

"Where... is he?"

"In the room beside ours, with Dwalin."

"How stupid," Kíli said weakly, "That you stopped. I don't matter, we should have kept going."

"Never say that." Fíli cut him off quietly. "I never want you to say that. You matter, Kíli, you _matter._ I love you, you fool, I would do anything to keep you safe."

"I..."

Fíli bit his lip, sure that Kíli was going to argue further, but he murmured instead, "I-I love you too..."

Fíli gave a weak and watery smile, and, unable to resist, he leaned down to kiss Kíli upon his lips. Kíli's eyes slid closed as he returned the touch, and a soft sound emitted from his throat as Fíli suckled his bottom lip slowly.

Kíli raised his hands to run his fingers through Fíli's hair. Tipping his head slightly, Fíli coaxed Kíli's tongue with his own, an intoxicating taste of clover and spice in his mouth. He explored familiar areas, lightly dragging his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Kíli gasped and his fingers clenched into Fíli's hair.

"B-brother mine, I..." Kíli breathed, reluctantly pulling away. "I-I..."

"Hush now," Fíli murmured. "You are still ill."

"I feel better than I have in weeks," Kíli whispered, pressing one more kiss to Fíli's lips before turning over to his stomach. Fíli gingerly moved closer, and Kíli shifted his legs on either side of his waist. Fíli pushed back his hair slowly, feeling velvety locks slip through his fingers as he kissed his at defined jawline.

With hesitant fingers, Kíli tugged open the laces of his breeches. His eyes met Fíli's before their mouths met in another kiss, this one of strong and unquenchable desire. Fíli held his neck with his hand, his thumb swiping over his cheek. Kíli's hand met the hot flesh of his manhood, and his fingers curled around its shaft as he began to slowly stroke. Fíli slipped one hand past Kíli's trousers, past his small clothes, and felt the younger shiver when he slid two fingers down the cleft of his swells.

Kíli's head fell back as he slid them both into his entrance, clutching Fíli's shoulders. He thrust them both slowly, separating his fingers as he gently stretched him. He had used no oil, and the clench against his digits was raw and hot. Kíli buried his head against Fíli's chest, shuddering. His hands felt strangely warm, his cheeks flushed from fever and lust.

"O-oh, Fi." he breathed, "L-let me feel you."

"You will," Fíli promised him, and pressed further with his fingers and earned himself a soft cry. He pushed and prodded against Kíli's sweet spot, and Kíli sobbed against his chest in the courses of molten pleasure. It burned and ached, but the threats of pulsating ecstasy it brought was far too delicious. Tears fell from his eyes as he gasped and whimpered, his hands quavering.

Fíli removed his fingers, drawing a small whine from Kíli. He chuckled as he pressed his nose against his neck, nuzzling him slowly. Kíli reached to push off Fíli's jerkin of fur and his coat, and he slipped his hand into one of the smaller pockets to produce a small vial of oil.

Fíli pushed down his breeches and kissed Kíli deeply as the younger spilled some of the slippery liquid onto his fingers. He slid his palm over Fíli's member, his fingers shivering with excitement. Strong, big hands gripped at his waist as he sat up a litle more, and Kíli reached to press the thick head of Fíli's cock against his hole.

He winced as he shifted his hips, tears stinging in his eyes. Fíli immediately kissed over his cheeks, over and over again, his hands resting at the dip of his back. He squeezed his backside slowly, and Kíli groaned softly as he took in the rest of his length. He fell still, shuddering in a deep breath as he tried to level his breathing. His chest throbbed, his stomach twisted, but his cock was weeping a thin, clear liquid.

"Hurts," he panted in confession. "B-but feels... good..."

"Easy, sweet one." Fíli breathed, burying his nose against his hair and intaking his strong scent. "I love you..."

Kíli's lips curved into a small smile, and his eyes sparkled vividly as he kissed him softly. His body relaxed, his muscles accommodating for Fíli's girth as he began a slow pace, his hips rocking. His eyes closed tightly, the oil slickening his passage.

Fíli's hands pressed over his chest, thumbs massaging his soft nipples until he mewled. His teeth sunk down against his collarbone, and Kíli shivered and threaded his fingers into his hair tightly. Fíli grasped at his sides, and he asked in a hoarse voice, "May I?"

Kíli nodded briefly, and Fíli took the opportunity to push him down against the bed. He pushed their hips together and Kíli cried out loudly as his cock slid deeper inside of him, bottoming out entirely. He gasped as his fingers dug into the sheets beneath him, dark eyes hazy with pain and want. His head fell to one side as Fíli rolled his hips, a thin drip of saliva tricking from his mouth as he moaned. His back arched, his body presented to Fíli for his desire.

Fíli gave an abrupt, hard thrust and groaned, and Kíli coughed. His drew his arm over his mouth as he coughed again, and again, until he dissolved into a fit of panting and choking. Fíli stopped and held a hand over his chest, pushing down.

"Breathe, Kíli," He whispered, "I've got you."

"D-don't stop," Kíli stammered out, cheeks flushed with sickness as the fit came to its end. "Please!"

Fíli hesitated, and Kíli raised his legs to press both of his ankles against his back. Fíli swallowed his doubt and kissed his brother hard on the mouth. His hands wandered to his pale, quivering thighs, and he pressed them own against Kíli's chest. He nearly screamed as he pushed deep inside of him, the tight heat wrapping around Fíli's cock and pulling him in.

"Oh, Fíli," Kíli sobbed, his chest heaving. "M-my beautiful Fíli, oh, don't stop...!"

His voice raised nearly an octave as he cried out, beads of perspiration dripping from his forehead and neck. Fíli kissed away the droplets, the taste of salt strong on his tongue. He panted heavily, feeling coils of all-too-familiar heat curling in his belly. It felt good, _too_ good, he couldn't last, he knew he wouldn't.

He grabbed a hold of Kíli's legs and pulled them straight out, lifting his lower back off of the bed and his cock shoved roughly into that hot channel. Kíli's head thrashed as a scream tore from his throat, his entire body trembling as he frantically clutched onto the mattress beneath him.

Fíli growled as he pressed one hand down against Kíli's stomach, just above his stiff and aching member, and Kíli's back arched at nearly an impossible angle as he came – _hard._ Warm semen spurted from the head of his cock as he yowled and cried with overwhelming pleasure, his mind gone in the sensation. Fíli gasped his brother tightened around his cock, and he groaned softly as his orgasm hit him full-force. He shuddered as he came, releasing his seed into Kíli's body.

Kíli moaned softly in utter satisfaction, his head lolling to the other side. Fíli slid his arm beneath his head and pulled him close, and Kíli could not so much as blink, for his eyes were so blurred from the high. They slid closed only in exhaustion, and he gave a weak, low laugh.

"I... I should be sick... more often..."

"I wish not," Fíli whispered. "And... we should not have done that. Oin will have our heads if he knows we just did."

"What... fucked?"

Fíli winced at the distasteful word. "... made love."

"I feel fine," He slurred, "Don't worry so much about me..."

"Sorry," Fíli murmured against his hair. "It's my job."

Kíli coughed once, a dry and clear sound. He was on the mend already. Fíli smiled as he closed his eyes. "When you feel better... we will make up for it again."

_Fin._

**x~X~x**

I will probably make another chapter of pure sex because I can, so keep your eye out for that.


End file.
